


Early morning

by Marvelousxmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelousxmalec/pseuds/Marvelousxmalec
Summary: Magnus wakes up, and gives his shadowhunter's body a run over before he wakes up. They both find the tour very enjoyable.I suck at summaries.And sorry it's short 😖 I'll have longer things very soon ;)
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Early morning

It was an early morning when magnus woke up, he was laying comfortably on alec's chest, being cuddled in his shadowhunter's strong, runed arms that held him as close as possible. There wasn't any space between their bodies, keeping them warm even if there weren't silk sheets covering them, both still felt warm and safe.

Magnus's eyes are open. his gaze is traveling along alec's body, taking in every part of him. from his broad and thick shoulders, down to his defined collar bones. His upper chest, down to his abs and smooth stomach.

Every few inches he stops and looks at the runes. slowly tracing them with his index finger. He moves down, feeling the curves of his abs and brings it back to his chest, leaving it there. His left leg gets untangled from alec's right one and bands up, hugging alec's waist. Magnus draping half of his body on top of alec's. 

He just stays still. listening to alec's little snoring, smiling lazily while thinking about alec waking up. getting to see his captivating hazel eyes. finally being able to kiss him. he just lays there, thinking and already getting impatient.

he moves from his spot. head right above alec's. his hands grabbing onto alec's shoulders lightly. their chests pressed into one another. He takes one hand and moves alec's hair back, leaving his hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. He kisses him on the forehead. on both of his temples. a fast on his nose and another on his cheek.

He moves his head to the crock of his neck, his finger traces the deflect rune and then he bites down on the skin and starts sucking. not to much, so it won't hurt and wake up his shadowhunter, but enough so it leaves a mark for some time.

Suddenly he feels a strong grip on his thigh. The touch feels so familiar he would recognize it even if his eyes were closed. he lifts his head and with droopy eyes alec is staring at him. a smirk appearing on the younger man's lips.

"someone is worked up this morning. couldn't you wait till I woke up?" His voice is deep and hoarse. his eyes darkened. looking at magnus with lust. Alec's flips them, now being on top of Magnus. he immediately starts kissing his. hard. sometimes biting onto his lips. They pull away for air. alec takes a deep breath and is ready to go back to magnus's lips, magnus stops him and jokingly says "you're going to be late for work if you keep this up" and alec looks down at him, his stare is sharp, shooting arrows at magnus's eyes and says "does it look like I care?"

He presses their foreheads together, leaving only a few inches between them. both of their eyes are almost close, open just enough to see each other slightly "kiss me" alec orders. Without hesitation, magnus grabs alec's face with both hands and pulls his down, reconnecting their lips. There's a phone ringing in the background, but neither of them seems to care, they have much heated business to tend to right now.


End file.
